crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Speak No Evil
I was going to be a reporter, and this was going to be my big break. There had been a recent story about this woman who had her eyes gouged out, and no one knew how. She refused to reveal any secrets about what it had been. She’d turned down every reporter who had asked her questions about the event. But I was going to be the one to get the answers. I refused to leave without some. I’d seen the address on the news story, so I had decided to check it out for myself. I had just gotten to the apartment and I was ready to know what had happened. With my notebook, pen, and recorder in hand, I felt I was ready for anything. I knocked on her door. "If it’s another reporter, I don’t want to hear ya questions! I’m tired of the lot of ya, I am!" I heard from the other side. “No, ma’am, I’m not a reporter, but I am curious,” I answered back to the rough voice. The door opened slowly, and I could see partially into a darkly lit room. “Not a reporter, eh? Do ya really want to know what happened, eh? Then I’ll tell ya! Maybe it’ll knock some sense into ya,” she said in that same rough tone, “Why don’t ya come in?” I nodded and walked into the dark house, I found a seat and sat down. “So ya wanted to know what happened to meh eyes, eh?” “Yes, I mean it was so weird how it just hap-” “Don’t interrupt meh. If you want me to tell ya meh story, you won’t interrupt, got it?” I nodded. “Good. Now, what I am about to tell ya, is specified to help you. Help you not make the same mistakes I did. The sins I’m payin' for, right now with the loss of meh eyes. It started when I saw something I really knew I wasn’t supposed teh, but I looked for it anyway. It was goin' ta be the scandal of the century it was, and I was goin' ta be the first ta release it. It was a terrible, disgusting truth. And I just had to know it. So I snuck around, and was able to catch the evil–doers red-handed. And I had to see more. So I snuck around more, and soon… she came after me.” “Who?” I asked, thoroughly interested, “Who is she?” “What did I tell ya ‘bout interruptin'? Now back to ma story, I had been walkin' home after having found out more about mah story. Suddenly I heard a moan, I mistook it for the wind, but it got closer. ‘Oh be careful little eyes what you see, oh be careful little eyes what you see, for you never know when, you’ll ever see with them again, so be careful little eyes what you see…’ I don’t think I’ll eveh be able to forget that eerie melody,” she said shivering, “I turned quickly around, looking for what was singing like that. And came face to face with a small girl, but there was something off about her, she had no eyes, had no mouth. She just stood, with her tattered dress blowin' off in the wind. I was scared. I turned ‘round to run, but when I tried, she was just there, in front of me. ‘So be careful little eyes what you see…’ she said, then suddenly I heard an inhuman shriek. And the next thing I know, I couldn’t see. Everything was black. I had serious pain in mah head, and I could feel the blood running outta the sockets. I was rushed to the hospital eventually. But I’ll nevah be the same. I learned a lesson that day, and I had to learn it the hard way.” I sat back, realizing she had finished. I couldn’t believe what she had told me. “Really? That’s your story? What kind of a dumb-ass do you think I am!? You think you can fuck me over with that shit!? I can’t believe I wasted a whole damn day here listening to shit!” I got up angrily and walked out the door. “Can’t believe it, stupid ass…” I went back to my apartment and sat there for a bit, re-playing the recording over and over again. But the more I listened, the more creeped out I got. Suddenly I heard a loud crash and got up, losing my balance and falling on the couch, twisting my ankle in the process. I would have paid more attention to it, if I had not heard a low moaning. I looked up, and came face to face with something that I will never forget. It was a little girl, with no mouth, but with eyes that looked like they didn’t belong in her head. “Oh be careful little tongue what you say…” Category:Beings Category:Dismemberment